jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno Bucciarati
) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Squid pasta, Porcini Mushrooms, Grilled Scallops |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = (Favorite Albums: Agharta, Bitches Brew) |sportsman = |affiliation = Bucciarati's Gang |occupation = Passione Capo |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |mangadebut = Chapter 443 Bucciarati's Coming (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 585 King of Kings Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5)(Appears in flashback(s)) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) }} is a core ally in Vento Aureo. Bucciarati is a associated with major Neapolitan gang, Passione. He leads his own sub-gang, and is the first to lend meaningful support to protagonist, Giorno Giovanna. Appearance Bucciarati appears as a mid-sized man with a slim build. He has black chin length hair with borders covering his forehead. His attire is composed of an all-white coat covered in small black spoon-like symbols, with a open chest similar to Giorno and zippers on his shoulders possibly alluding to his Stand, Sticky Fingers. His appearance seems to have stayed consistent since childhood with no particular differences outside his height and clothing. Personality Blono Bucciarati, first introduced as a sly gangster, is quickly revealed to be a righteous, but ruthless individual. During his introductory arc, Blono Bucciarati acts like a seemingly affable gangster toward Giorno Giovanna, starting a chitchat on various subjects during which Bruno reveals his more violent side. This behaviour is later shown to be an act he puts up with unfamiliar people outside of Passione, and he would later conduct himself in the same manner with two airport security guards. Bruno Bucciarati's most important character traits are his righteousness and his natural kindness. Bruno is dedicated to take the most honorable course of action, even if he puts his life at risk. For instance, at the age of seven, Bruno chose to stay with his father when his parents divorced as he thought he should support the one parent who suffered from this separation. Moreover, Bruno overtly rebelled against Diavolo when the Boss clearly wanted to kill his daughter Trish Una, resulting in his premature death. Bucciarati is loyal to the civilians of his territory, being considerate with them accepting their requests for help, and is generally nice to the people he meets. Bruno respects and upholds several values such as determination, commending Giorno's determination in their fight, selflessness as he is prepared to sacrifice himself for his beliefs and his duties, and family loyalty, being outraged that Diavolo would dare hurt his own child. Bruno particularly despises the drug trade, which caused his father's death and is hurting the population on a large scale, thus any mention of it unnerves him. Because of his allegiance to Passione which is selling drugs in the street, Bruno is conflicted between his code and his duty as a lieutnant. Giorno notes that Bucciarati was at odds with himself when he used Sticky Fingers to hide inside the body of a teenager who was addicted to drugs. Due to this, he decided to quietly support Giorno Giovanna's infiltration of the gang while still working for the organization. Shown to be against Narancia joining the gang, telling him to live a normal life, Bruno doesn't hold the gangster life in high regard. Bucciarati is consistently shown to be serious, even as a young child, and usually keeps a serious and unflinching demeanor throughout the story. As a lieutnant and team leader, Bruno is dedicated to leading his team seriously and fulfill his mission. Bruno is constantly seen reigning in his less diciplined subordinates, being severe but fair as well as very protective of them, earning him the respect of his team. For the sake of his teammates, Bruno keeps a stern facade of determination, ordering his team to carry despite the recent loss of Abbacchio even though he too was distressed by Abbacchio's sudden death. Bruno is shown to have a paternal side with Narancia, whom he sheltered and counseled to stay away from the life of a gangster, as well as with Trish whose worries about being the daughter of a mob boss he tries to comfort the best he can. In contrast to his righteousness, Bruno has a violent and ruthless side. At the age of ten, Bruno coldly murdered his father's would-be aggressors, and as a gangster, kept his tendency toward violence. Upon their first meeting, Bruno violently beat down Giorno and referred to his interrogation as a torture session. In a fight, Bruno will often use lethal force against his enemies, and always try to kill those he sees as irredeemable. During a fight, Bruno is both brave and cautious. While he is ready to sacrifice himself in order to win, Bruno will try tactical retreats and sneak attacks regularly, as seen when he tried to ambush Diavolo. Abilities Bucciarati's humanoid Stand is Sticky Fingers; which in addition to good melee defense and attack enables him to create zippers on any object and surface, which he can unzip and zip together at his leisure. Intelligence Bruno is a remarkable fighter in a Stand fight. Having mastered the versatile power of Sticky Fingers. Bruno can easily use the environment to his advantage, restrain people, swiftly evade incoming attacks and hit from blind spots. His natural selflessness means that survival isn't among his priorities, thus his actions will easily surprise his opponents. Bruno is also a perceptive fighter, having been able to quickly deduce the weaknesses of King Crimson despite being fatally injured and take advantage of them. He is able to analyze his opponents' fighting style, and perceive their weakness. Sweat Tasting Bruno is able to know if someone is lying by tasting their sweat, claiming that a liar has a sweeter taste. Synopsis History When Bucciarati was seven years old, his parents decided to get a divorce. His father wanted to remain in the fishing village where they lived, while his mother wanted to move to the city. The two decided Bucciarati should choose who he wanted to live with. Bucciarati's mother tried to convince him to come with her to the city and receive an education, but in the end Bucciarati said he would rather live with his father. Both parents were shocked, but Bucciarati's mother understood the reasoning behind Bucciarati's decision. Bucciarati knew, even at his young age, that once his mother reached the city she would forget the village, even if she was crying and sad at the moment. However, his father would remain alone and slowly grow old and die, and that he needed someone there with him. This kindness was a part of Bucciarati's personality, though his mother thought his weakness of being too warm to others would someday be his downfall and change his life for the worse. As the years went on, Bucciarati's father worked very hard, in the hope the Bucciarati would one day move to the city and receive an education. One day, however two fishermen from outside the village borrowed a boat from Bucciarati's father, claiming they wanted to fish around the small islands off Naples. The fishermen seemed strange, one even forgetting to take his fishing rod. Bucciarati's father took the fishing rod and went to go look for the fishermen, but upon finding them, he saw that they were in fact gangsters involved with the drug trade. Bucciarati's father was shot seven times but a nearby police boat found him and he was rushed to the hospital. The police examined the matter of the shooter, but needed to wait for Bucciarati's father to wake up so he could identify him. However, while Bucciarati's father was unconscious, the two gangsters sneaked into his room, intending to kill him. While one stood guard, the other was about to kill Bucciarati's father, when suddenly he found a knife pointed at him by twelve year old Bucciarati, who had been hiding under the bed. Bucciarati killed both gangsters, but in doing so put himself in an unfortunate position. He eventually joined the gang, in exchange for the protection Polpo could give him against the two gangsters' friends who might be seeking revenge. For a few years he worked under Polpo, not thinking to much of the gang's actions, though this was about the time the gang started dealing drugs within the city. Five years later, Bucciarati's father died of complications during his surgery, but Bucciarati knew the gang was involved with the surgery and that they were trying to separate him and his father. Vento Aureo (2001) Bucciarati is shown to be a member of Passione and encounters Giorno Giovanna on a bus with interrogation about Luca's murder, using his Stand for intimidation before becoming Giorno's first fight using Gold Experience. During his fight with Giorno, he uses his Stand to hide inside of someone's body before finding out that the person he was hiding inside was a thirteen year old drug addict. Feeling contradicted by helping the man that supplies these drugs to children, he holds back during the fight which prevents Giorno from pummeling him (after being slowed down by Gold Experience earlier). This causes Giorno to declare Bucciarati a partner and pursues initiation into Passione, Bucciarati brings up how if the situation should arise where Giorno is discovered as someone who's trying to take control of the gang or that he's Luca's killer, he will not help Giorno since no one will help a traitor. After Giorno's initiation, Bucciarati explains that the best way to overthrow the boss is to be in the boss' good graces. He then introduces Giorno to his group which included Pannacotta Fugo, Narancia Ghirga, Leone Abbacchio and Guido Mista. After Polpo's apparent suicide, Bucciarati attempts to go to Capri island in order to seize Polpo's six billion lira "treasure" that he helped hide. Once going to Capri Island, he reveals the location of the treasure zipped in a toilet and instantly gave the six billion to Pericolo, who in turn, promoted Bucciarati to capo rank. Instantly after promotion, Bucciarati was given a job to do which was to protect the boss' daughter. After a failed first mission resulting in Narancia's injury and an entire street being set on fire, Bucciarati is given another chance by retrieving a key from Pompeii (before getting intercepted by an assailant using an illusory Stand) for a turtle with a Stand power that serves as a room for the group. They are soon intercepted and stalked by another assailant and his crony leading to a confrontation which resulted in Bucciarati defeating both of them despite his gang turning old from the assailant's Stand power while still inside the turtle. With the consistent onslaught of attackers with Stands from the assassination group, Bucciarati accomplishes his goal of bringing Trish safely to the boss. However, Giorno becomes suspicious about the boss' plan on his own daughter, thus giving Bucciarati one of his ladybug pins in order to track his location while he delivers Trish to the boss just in case if there's anything happen to Bucciarati while confronting the boss. While bringing Trish to his boss, Bucciarati noticed that Trish frighten to see her father, who is then reveals himself to have wanted to kill Trish using King Crimson, thus causing a rift between the capo and his boss. He was killed by the boss' King Crimson during a fight until Giorno rushes Bucciarati and Trish's aid in a same time the boss escaped due to fear of being discovered his identity. Though Bucciarati's spirit was almost trascent to heaven, Giorno's healing ties Bucciarati's spirit back into his dead body. After the fight, Bucciarati finalizes his betrayal by telling his group to either kill him or follow him, after a staunch and almost reluctant response to do either, the group (except for Fugo) stays with him. Awkwardly enough, Bucciarati shows a high tolerance to pain after his fight with King Crimson (which is exhibited after he pierced his hand with a nail without realizing it and showing a bloodless cut on his leg after the confrontation with Tiziano and Squalo) Despite being healed by Gold Experience, Bucciarati still exhibited signs of post-mortem operation such as not responding to pain. He still kept with his mission of keeping Trish Una alive although it was proven after his confrontation with Secco, he has no pulse and is indeed walking dead. This nonliving body proves to hinder him on several occasions, such as crippling his body when he loses too much blood and impairing his vision, but does help him escape Green Day's effects as it only affects those who are living. However, his body, due to being effectively nonliving, is still affected by Secco's Oasis. After saving a kid named Doppio from Cioccolata and nearby the Rome Coliseum where Polnareff is, Bruno's visions becomes blur and his body becomes cold as well, as he says that he won't go back where he belong yet after he meet Polnareff. Before dying, he asked Doppio to lend him a hand to get to Polnareff. When Doppio shakily called someone with a frog, in which recently switched into Diavolo persona and almost get spotted, unknown to Bucciarati, he thought that Doppio left the scene and replaced by Trish (in reality is actually illusion form of Doppio by Diavolo). Once they finally made to meet Polnareff, Polnareff asked who Bucciarati is and whose with him, and Bucciarati reveal his name and tells Polnareff that he's with "Trish", however "Trish" is gone. When Silver Chariot is sent astray after transforming into a Requiem form caused by Diavolo for killing Polnareff's body and had the protagonists switched bodies, Bucciarati re-appears in Diavolo's body, while Diavolo is in Bucciarati's body as they prepared to finished Diavolo for good but the problem is that Bucciarati's body will be killed, however telling that Giorno (in Narancia's body)'s Gold Experience can heal him. After Narancia's death at the hands of King Crimson/Diavolo, and Giorno's returned to his original body, inside Bucciarati's dying body was actually Doppio, while King Crimson/Diavolo is in another body. During their chase on Silver Chariot Requiem, the heroes soon discovered that King Crimson/Diavolo is actually inside Mista's body where Trish's soul is. After defeating Chariot Requiem and having all souls back where it belong, Bucciarati as a ghost must go the place where he belong due to knowing his body was already dead prior to his body replacement, he does not get switched back to his original body and is implied to have gone to a good afterlife, presumably Heaven. Epilogue The story of Bucciarati's gang just after Luca's death is revealed. Bucciarati receives a request from a flower shop owner, and the beginning of the story plays out reminiscent of the beginning of Mario Puzo's . Shortly after, Bucciarati's group goes to investigate Scolippi, upon which Mista attempts to prevent Rolling Stones from killing Bucciarati. Eventually the group is successful in stopping Rolling Stone, but in return, guarantee themselves the gruesome deaths they were fated to suffer in the events later in Part 5. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Bucciarati makes his debut on the PS2 game, as a boss and playable character. Much like the events from Part 5, Bucciarati appears as the first enemy the player must face (controlling Giorno) in both Chapter One and Chapter Two. However, as the first chapter it's more a Tutorial, he doesn't offer much of a challenge, only in the following chapter does he act as a enemy. Also, when facing Requiem's chapter, Bucciarati will fight in Diavolo's body, his seiyuu changes but his playstyle remains the same. Bucciarati is a very unique character in-game, as he can use his Stand, Sticky Fingers, to trap the enemy with its zippers, using it to quickly move around the stage (similar to how he escaped against Secco) and opening an hole in the ground to hide for the enemy during a certain period of time. Bucciarati can also use his Stand to extend the range of his punches (using its zippers on his own arm) and his Stand's cry, "ARI ARI ARI..ARRIVEDERCI!". Bucciarati is also the character who faces the most amount of enemies on Super Story Mode, facing a total of 6 battles (surpassing even the main protagonist Giorno, who possess a total of 5 battles). All-Star Battle (PS3) Bucciarati appears in All-Star Battle as a playable character, he was confirmed for the game alongside Narancia and Diavolo. His moveset mostly remains the same from the previous game, and only received adjustments to make Bucciarati's moves more fitting for a fighting game character, such as allowing him to use zippers to chain combos. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Bucciarati can turn Sticky Fingers on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. *'Throw - From interrogation to torture!': Bucciarati grabs the opponent, punches them upside the head hard enough for them to bounce on the ground, backhand-punches them in the abdomen to knock them into the air, and backhand-punches them again in the head to send them flying. While Sticky Fingers is off: *'I've got you!': Bucciarati punches the opponent from afar by extending his arm with a zipper. This move can be performed in mid-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). *'This isn't my arm.': Bucciarati summons Sticky Fingers as they perform a 3-hit combo in unison. If Heavy is inputted, there is a delay but the opponent is sent flying on the final hit. This move can only be interrupted by Throws and HHA/GHA. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Close, zipper!': Bucciarati rides a zipper placed on the ground at high speed toward or away from the opponent. This move can be used to create or close distance between them, assisting in evasion through the former. This move has a follow-up. **'So I gotta beat you, huh?': Bucciarati delivers a low sliding kick that sends the opponent flying if hit. This move is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. *'I'll finish you from afar!': Bucciarati places a zipper on the ground and enters it, his subsequent reappearance depending on the buttons inputted. If Down is held, he'll reappear from the ground through another zipper. If Up is held, he'll drop from the air, regardless if the stage has a physical ceiling or not. **Light - He appears a distance from the opponent, or his position does not change if Bucciarati is already far enough from the opponent. **Medium - He appears close to the opponent, or right in front of them if close enough. **Heavy - He appears right in front of/above the opponent, or much closer if Bucciarati is too far. While Sticky Fingers is on: *'ARI ARI ARI ARI': Sticky Fingers rapidly punches as it moves forward, the final punch sending the opponent flying. This move can be performed in mid-air, and is a Stand Rush skill that Bucciarati can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Not so bright are you?': Both Bucciarati and Sticky Fingers both punch the opponent from afar by extending their arms with zippers. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Saw it coming miles away!': Sticky Fingers creates a zipper on the ground and punches into it. Another zipper immediately opens up under the opponent to deliver the punch and knock them into the air. This move is a low attack, and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) *'Open, zipper!': Sticky Fingers sends out a zipper moving towards the opponent, knocking them into the air if they touch it. This move is a low attack, and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. Bucciarati's HHA, "Are you prepared? I am!", involves him bracing himself with his arms before sprinting forward. If he successfully tackles the opponent, Bucciarati will grab them before falling with them into an open zipper on the ground created by Sticky Fingers, and deal blows to them off-screen. Bucciarati finishes by creating a zipper in the air and pile-driving his victim, at the cost of a sliver of health. Bucciarati can regain this lost health over time, but only if he doesn't receive any more damage during this process. Bucciarati's GHA, "Arrivederci!", involves Sticky Fingers creating a zipper on the ground and punching into it, sending out another zipper moving towards the opponent. If it touches the opponent, a zipper-extended punch comes out of it, uppercutting them into the air. Bucciarati and Sticky Fingers then retreat into an open zipper on the ground. Sticky Fingers creates and emerges from another zipper under the airborne opponent and assaults them with a barrage of upward punches whilst letting out its signature "ARIARIARI" cry. Bucciarati slowly emerges after many hits and bids his opponent an "Arrivederci", as a final left hook from his Stand sends them flying away (similar to how he finished Pesci). Alongside the rest of the playable members of his gang (sans Narancia), as well as Ermes Costello of Part 6, Bucciarati is one of the only characters who activate Preparedness Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. If Bucciarati is on a round where he could be Retired, "Heaven's small coincidence" activates upon his defeat if he has at least one stock of the Heart Heat Gauge, granting him a small amount of Preparedness Mode health to continue fighting with. If he is hit with Giorno's HHA, "Savor the taste of pain!", Gold Experience delivers a potent hook to his jaw, practically dislocating it as a tooth flies from his mouth, recreating the exact same scenario in the manga. Bucciarati was voted as the 4th most fan favorite character on All-Star Battle's League, making an exhibition match against Josuke Higashikata (Part 4) to promote the game. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Bucciarati was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside Diavolo and Trish Una, as both a playable character and a guide NPC. He makes use of his zippers to augment his range of movement and attack, extending Sticky Finger's attacks through unzipping its arms or by attacking from a zipper itself. Bucciarati may create a zipper from which he rides along the ground at a fast speed as his stamina is steadily consumed. His Style Action places a zipper on the ground. Enemies that step on the zippers are temporarily stunned and vulnerable, or Bucciarati himself may enter one of the zippers in order to come out of another that has been placed. Tournament He is paired with Trish in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They defeated Diavolo and Joshu Higashikata in the first round, and Part 4 Jotaro Kujo and Diego Brando from Another Universe in the second, being incorporated into the main branch. In the semifinals, they defeated Giorno and Mista in the first round, but were eliminated by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli in the second. Relationships Bucciarati's Gang As a valorous man and a capable leader, Bruno Bucciarati is respected and obeyed by every member of his team. While Bruno is severe with his subordinates, he is also protective of them and trusts them all, due to recognizing their own valor. * Giorno Giovanna: Even though Bruno and Giorno met as enemies, Bruno acknowledged Giorno's determination while Giorno saw that Bruno was at heart a decent man. They stopped fighting each other and began to cooperate in order to stop Passione's drug trade. The two trusted each other, and Bruno only acknowledged that he became an undead in front of Giorno. When Bruno expired, he saluted Giorno one last time, telling him that he allowed him to be at peace and trusting the young boy with finishing Diavolo off. * Leone Abbacchio: While Abbacchio is Bucciarati's subordinate, Bruno and Leone act more as equals as Bruno also sees Abbacchio as an elder. Abbacchio is the most prone to question Bruno's orders, but at the same time is ready to defend Bruno's authority. When Bruno rebelled, Abbacchio berated his foolish move, but was the second one to join him, stating that he made him feel at peace. * Guido Mista: Bruno first heard of Mista when he was being prosecuted. Seeing that Mista had the necessary willpower and honor, Bruno pulled some strings to have him admitted into Passione. Now Bruno trusts Mista as a valuable fighter, while Mista respects Bruno's ability as a team leader. * Narancia Ghirga: Bruno met Narancia when he was a sick street urchin. He then had him treated and brought back to school, at the same time being outraged that the young Narancia asked to be made a gangster. The paternal severity of Bruno's scolding made Narancia realize that Bruno was worth following and he still entered Passione. As a member of Bruno's team, Bruno trusts Narancia's ability while Narancia is nearly devoted to him. However when a terrified Narancia asked Bruno, who at this point rebelled against Passione, to order him to go with the rest of the team, Bruno told Narancia to decide by himself, showing that Bruno expected Narancia to one day be mature enough to be independant. * Pannacotta Fugo: Not much is shown of the relationship between Fugo and Bruno, but Bruno respects Fugo's intellingence, and Fugo is functionally his right-hand man. After Fugo was thrown out of the university, Bruno brought him into Passione, and Fugo felt indebted to him. However that respect was not enough for Fugo to follow Bruno into what Fugo thought as a suicidal rebellion against Passione. * Trish Una: Bruno and Trish's relationship didn't begin well, as Bruno simply saw Trish as a way to get closer to the Boss while Trish tried to act disagreeable toward everyone. However Trish being the daughter of a gang boss and the target of assassins distressed the young girl and Bruno tried to reassure her. Bruno saved Trish from her father and thus Trish began to trust him greatly. Enemies * Diavolo: Bruno first had an ambiguous relationship with his Boss, having a duty toward Passione for protecting him and his father but also despising Passione's drug trade. When Diavolo tried to kill his daughter Trish, Bruno was outraged that he would kill his own child and completely rejected him. However that hate was not reciprocated by Diavolo who didn't understand why he rebelled, but still respected his ability as a leader. * Prosciutto: Both met as enemies, Prosciutto trying to kill Bucciarati's Gang in order to capture Trish. Bruno didn't think much of Prosciutto, seeing him as an adversary but nothing more. On the other hand Prosciutto went from dismissing Bruno as an incompetent lieutnant to commending his determination in a fight, which mirrored the assassin's motto. * Pesci: Bruno and Pesci met as enemies, Pesci trying to kill Bucciarati's Gang in order to capture Trish. When Pesci was defeated by Bruno, yet still maintained his Stand to help Pesci, the latter was moved and gained a determination which Bruno, upon seeing Pesci again, somewhat admired. However Pesci's ruthlessness made Bruno change his mind and Bruno qualified Pesci as "scum", killing him without ceremony. Family * Father: As a child, Bruno loved his father deeply. When his parents divorced, he chose to stay by his father, knowing that he suffered the most from the separation. In return Bruno's father tried to work hard to pay for Bruno's studies. When Bruno's father was nearly killer by drug dealers, Bruno went as far as to commit murder on the dealers to protect him. * Mother: As a child, Bruno and his mother loved each other. When she divorced, she tried to influence Bruno into coming with her, but Bruno refused. moved by Bruno's kindness, the mother was both sad and proud of her son. Being separated by great distances, Bruno and his mother eventually stopped seeing each other, Bruno only occasionally visiting her on Christmas. Trivia *He along with Leone Abbacchio & Polpo were present in the one shot Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI. *Out of Araki's Top 10 favorite characters list in 2000, Bucciarati ranks 3rd, right under Yoshikage Kira & Josuke Higashikata. Gallery Manga= Buccellati Profile.png|Bucciarati's profile Lick 2.png|Bruno licking Giorno Bruno Color Mug Shot.png|Full Body Shot TrishDoppio.png|A delirious Bruno confuses Doppio for Trish Brunoascend.png|Bucciarati as a ghost ascending to heaven Part5JolyneGucci.jpg|Bucciarati, Abbachio and Polpo cameo in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI |-| Game= Buccellati ASB.jpg|Bucciarati as he appears in All Star Battle Buccellatiscreenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Bucciarati in All-Star Battle 5bct.png|All-Star Battle concept art Buccellati jojoeoh.png||Bucciarati in Eyes of Heaven Gamebruno.jpg|Bucciarati in Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo |-| Other= Top1gdh.jpg|Bruno as a Super Action Statue figure Buccellati-Team-Vol.1.png|Bruno as a luxary figure doll |-| Sketches= Brun01.jpg Brun02.jpg Brun03.jpg Brun04.jpg Brun05.jpg Brun06.jpg Brun07.jpg Brun08.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Bucciarati's Gang